Family secrets
by Lizzie Talbot
Summary: Leading off from the last story "The other Talbot" Lizzie is trying to find out what her sister is hiding from her but she might find alot more then she was hoping her
1. Chapter 1

Family secrets

_**We we're finally home I couldn't believe it. I had my own bed back again. I never liked motel beds who know what people have done in them. I walked to Bela's room and the door was shut. I went to knock on the door but stopped when I heard Bela speaking to someone on the phone. **_

"_**Look my time is running out I need to know if there's anything else?" **_

_**I frowned wondering what the hell Bela was talking about and who was she talking to? **_

Chapter 1

It had been a month since the job where I got possessed. I can now remember everything from that night. At first it was kind of fuzzy but now I remember every little thing. I also remember what happened when I got home, what I had heard Bela saying over the phone. I didn't know who was on the other end but those words continued to run through my head. What did she mean by her time was running out. For the last month I had been trying to get Bela to tell me what was going on without letting her know that I heard her. But so far I had not succeeded. It didn't help that Bela didn't talk to me for a week for giving the Winchesters there Journal back. She said that she couldn't trust me now that's a laugh; she's the one that's been lying to me since I got here. And even now I know she's keeping something from me and this something seemed very important. I imagine it has something to do with the talisman but what does Bela need to keep demons away from her for. Had she gotten in trouble with some from a job? That wouldn't half surprise me in Bela's line of work.

I sat on the sofa in the lounge room while Bela was in the kitchen cooking. I was lost in my thoughts when Bela started calling out my name. At first I didn't heard a thing she was saying then slowly her voice pulled me away from my thoughts. I turned my head to look at her wonder what she wanted.

"Finally, are you going to be having anything to eat?" Bela asked pointing down to her plate of food. She has gotten over the fact that I gave the Winchester's there journal back by now. I looked at her plate of food and shook my head.

"I think I'm just going to go to bed," I said getting up and making my way to my bedroom. It's not that I wasn't hungry or that Bela couldn't cook it's just I had too much on my mind. I closed the door to my room after I entered and laid down on the bed, but I didn't go to sleep. I stared up at the ceiling listening to Bela walking around the house until she had finally gone to bed. I gave it about 20 minutes to make sure she was asleep before I got up out of bed. I walked over to the small desk on the other side of my room and opened up the laptop. I turned it up but once I did that I was lost. I tapped my fingers on the keyboard thinking.

_Do I look up Bela or Abby, which one will lead me to the truth? All this might have something to do with Abby or it could have happened when she was Bela. And if that's so I don't have any luck in finding anything Bela's good at covering her tracks. _

I sighed in frustration and leaned back in my chair looking at the bright computer screen. I couldn't track through her whole life it would take to long. But I need to know what's going on and I know for a fact Bela won't tell me a bloody thing. I sat up most of the night just staring at the blank internet page. When it got to around 3 am in the morning I decided to turn the computer off and go to bed. I wrapped the blanket tightly around myself closing my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I was woken up early the next morning by the heels of shoes tapping against the hard-wood floor. I got up rubbing my eyes as I was still tired and my eyes didn't want to open up. I walked out of my room and saw Bela running from one end of the house to the other quickly gathering her things. I raised an eyebrow as my eyes followed Bela back and forth. I shook my head slightly and went over to Bela stepping in front of her and stopped her in her tracks.

"Oh Elizabeth your awake," Bela said with a warm smile.

"Yes I am and it's Lizzie you know that. Bela what are you doing?"

"I've got to go away for a few days a week maybe," Bela said stepping around me and went back to hurrying around the house.

"Away? Where are you going?" I asked turning around to watch her.

"I'm not sure yet, it's just business,"

"Well in that case shouldn't I come?" I asked and Bela stop and looked at me talking before she thought about what was coming out of her mouth.

"No. I….I mean you can't, I'm not even sure what the job is and I don't want you coming if it's nothing I know how easily you get board."

"Well you have a point there," I said scratching the top of my head and yawning.

"Yes, and I'm leaving you alone with the house but that doesn't mean that you can throw wild parties or anything like that. And no Winchester's you understand me," Bela said continuing to collect her stuff.

"Whatever I'm too tired to care right now," I said making my way to the couch and falling down on it.

"Tired? You went to bed before I did why would you be tired?"

_Right I did oopes. _I thought shrugging it off and not answering the question, I didn't have anything to cover it up right nowand Bela didn't seem to notice.

"Have you seen my phone?" Bela asked looking around for her phone. It seemed to be the only thing she was missing. I took a quick look around moving my head from either side not really making an attempt at all then I spotted her phone on the coffee table in front of me. I picked it up and went to call her to tell her I found it but a thought came to my head. If she doesn't I can look through it maybe find that number. I hide the phone behind my back and laid back on the couch.

"Nope sorry…you should take more care of your stuff," I said smirking slightly closing my eyes.

"Oh very funny. Never mind I have to go I'll get a new one and call you with the number. Now remember behave yourself Elizabeth," Bela said kissing me on the forehead then picking her bag and handbag up walking to the door.

"Lizzie!" I yelled after her not opening my eyes as I heard the door leave meaning she had left. I wait till I heard the car start up and drive down the road until I opened my eyes again. I looked over at the door making sure she was really gone. I reached behind my back and took the phone out looking at it for a few moments. This phone in front of me could just help me work out what's going on with my sister. Suddenly I found myself more awake even through I only had a few hours sleep. I couldn't sleep now. I opened the phone going to the call log and scrolling down the list of names which was when I learnt how much work I was in for. The only names I knew on this List where Dean and Sam and my own. The rest where complete strangers to me. I sighed and closed the phone throwing it on the coffee table in front of me. I had a lot to do and now I was feeling tired again.

After a good few hours' rest I walked back out of my bedroom, honestly I had forgotten about the phone until I saw it on the coffee table again. I knew I only had a few days to try and figure this all out so I decided it was time to get to work. I went over and picked the phone up going to Bela's contract scrolling down the list.

_Where to start? Where to start? _I thought to myself scrolling up and down through the list. I decided to pick a random name and pressed the green call button. I raised the phone to my ear listening to the phone ring. Someone on the other end picked up the phone and said hello.

_Oh shit I didn't think of what I was going to say._

I decided to say the most obvious thing.

"Hello..."

"Bela is that you?" the man on the other end of the phone. That's the thing I loved about my English accent, all these American's couldn't tell the difference between people.

"Yes it's Bela who else would it be. Look I need to talk to you about what we we're talking about a month ago," I said into the phone.

"Bela we haven't spoken for other 3 months. I told you you'll get all the good jobs but nothing's come up." I sighed slightly after hearing this and hung up the phone.

_One down and like 50 to go. _I thought to myself going down to the next name on the list.

An hour had past and I hadn't gotten anywhere. Without taking the phone from my ear I moved my fingers over to the arrow button scrolling down another name and hit the green call button waiting for the person on the other end of the line to pick up and he didn't sound too happy.

"Bela, I'm to busy to fight with you call me back later," I was a little shocked at the voice on the other end of the phone. I took the phone away from my ear looking at the screen to see who I had called and it was just who I thought it was. I put the phone back talking.

"Dean?" I asked and just like everyone else he thought I was Bela.

"No it's the fecking Easter Bunny," Dean said sarcastically into the phone I could tell he had a smirk planted across his face.

"Sarcasm will get you no where with this jail bait," I said sarcastically wondering if the comment will make him realize who he was speaking to.

"Lizzie?" Dean questioned, his tone of voice wasn't so bitter anymore.

"No it's the other hot, underage, English girl you know," I said a smirk sliding across my face.

"Lizzie why are you calling me and why are you calling on Bela's phone? You wanna know where I am so you can take my wallet again?" Dean asked into the phone it surprised me he wasn't mad about that.

"I don't need your wallet I got all the credit cards I need,"

"I cancelled those," Dean said I could hear Sam muttering in the background; Dean covered his hand over the bottom of the phone speaking to Sam.

"You did? No matter they still got me these really cute shoes," This was true, I had decided to go shopping with the credit cards. I knew from the names on them they wouldn't miss them that much. Dean laughed slightly into the phone

"Well I'm glad I could help you with your shopping but how did you use them, they didn't have your name on them,"

"They didn't have your's either, I just told them that Daddy gave me the credits cards to go shopping," I said lying down on the couch.

"So I'm your Daddy now?" Dean said before he realized what he said. A smirk spread across my face and I laughed.

"Oh you wish you were Winchester, but unlucky for you you'll never know the things I could do," I could hear the phone exchanging hands as Sam spoke into the phone.

"Hey Lizzie is there something you need Dean and I are on a job right now,"

"Everybody's working, you two are Bela is," That when I remembered why I was on Bela's phone. I had totally forgotten all about it. Then the home phone rang behind my head I told Sam to hang on while I picked up the phone answering it.

"Hello…" I said into the home phone.

"Lizzie its Bela, I just wanted to ring and let you know this is my new number it should come up on the phone I.D," Bela said on the other end of the phone.

"Alright thanks Bela. Just one thing we're are you?" I asked, since she would know by now shouldn't she?

"I can't talk right now I must go bye," Bela said hanging up the phone I called her name into the phone a few times realizing it was no point and hung up the home phone. I put the cell phone to my ear again.

"Sorry Sam I rang the wrong number," I said explaining to Sam why I had called.

"Lizzie are you home alone?" Sam asked obviously he had heard the conversation between Bela and I.

"Ah…Yeah I am, but it's not the first time so it doesn't matter,"

"Oh right well…" I cut Sam off I didn't want to go into this right now

"I'll let you go and fight the bad guy's bye," I said hanging up the phone. Sam looked at the phone as I hung up then looked up at Dean closing the phone.

"What did she say?" Dean asked.

"She said she rang the wrong number, you know Bela just left her at home by herself," Sam said throwing Dean back his phone.

"She's a big girl, I'm sure she can look after herself," Dean said catching the phone and shoving it back into the pocket of his jeans.

"Dean you don't even let me stay by myself,"

"Well that's different we live in a very dangerous world…and so does Lizzie. What are we meant to do she's a Talbot besides Bela knows her better then we do," Dean said getting up and grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"Right because you wouldn't be upset if something happened to her," Sam said watching Dean.

"Hey I'll admit she's nicer then her sister and she hot obviously but that doesn't mean I'm gonna go play babysitter to the jail bait," Dean said leaning against the counter and taking a drink from his beer.

Back at home I decided to call one more person and then I would be giving up. I scrolled down past Dean's number and went to the next making sure the next number wasn't Sam's. I put the phone to my ear and waited for someone to pick up.

"Bela, you better be calling me to tell me your in Nevada ," the man on the other end said.

_Nevada__ aye? Well this just got interesting. _I thought.

"I haven't gotten there yet," I said into the phone hoping he would be fooled also by my accent.

"Well you need to get down there now or you'll miss the witch doctor and your time will run out,"

"Alright I'm leaving now," I said into the phone hanging the phone up.

"Witch doctors in Nevada, what the hell is Bela doing?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I decided it was time to go through Bela's room if she wasn't going to tell me what's going on then I would find out myself and I won't be cleaning up after myself either. Getting to Bela's door I tried to open it and it seems Bela's didn't trust me all that much. The door was lock, but then again that wouldn't keep me out. Now what do I do should I pick it open all neat and clean? No way. I went into my room going to the truck at the end of me bed. I took the key from the necklace around my neck and opened up the truck. Inside the truck was a selection of guns and knifes and other types of weapons. I put my hand in the truck and pulled out a double barrel shot gun smirking as I held it in my hand. I put two shells in the barrel and headed back to Bela's door. I aimed the gun just under the door handle where the lock was and pulled the trigger. The force of the shot gun made me take a couple of steps backwards. I looked at the door seeing the shot gun had made a huge hole in the door; there pretty much wasn't a door anymore. But I got what I wanted the door was now unlocked. I went into Bela's room and throw the shot gun down on the bed before looking around. Her room was neat and tidy everything had its place unlike my room were everything had a place on the ground. I begun looking around Bela's room for anything that would tell me where about in Nevada she was. After about half an hour of looking through Bela's stuff I started going through her draws. I started with the top one throwing the clothes behind me as I went through them, finding nothing in the first one. I pulled the draw out all together throwing it to the ground moving on to the second one and doing the same until I got to the last draw still not finding anything. I sighed kicking the frame of the draw and sat down on the bed looking around at the mess I had made. As I was looking around the room my eyes caught the attention of something on the bottom of one of the draws I had pulled out. I moved to the ground looking closely at what had caught my attention noticing it was a large envelop stuck under the draw. I pulled it off and opened the envelop pulling the sheets of paper out. I skimmed through them quickly running my eyes over words such as witch doctor. Once I saw it I knew this could lead me to Bela. I continued to skim the pages until I came to a name of a city Carson City.

_Carson City? Where the hell is that?_

I wondered getting up and leaving Bela's room taking the papers with me. I went back into my room and turned my computer on doing a computer search for Carson City. Turn out Carson City is in Nevada which means that's most likely where Bela is. So now I just had to find a way of getting there.

I got up and started packing my bag. The same bag I had left England with. I through in a couple of pairs of my favourite clothes then looked around to see what else I would need. I went back to my truck at the end of my bed pulling out a small box. Inside were some fake I.D's and credit cards. I took out what I through I would need before putting the box back. I threw the I.D's into my bag and went to close my truck but I stopped myself looking down at the guns. If I had learnt anything from all this I was going to need one of those. I took out a 45 and threw it into my bag along with a box full of bullets. I shut the truck and grabbed the pages off the desk next to the computer and threw them into my bag as well, I then zipped up my bag and made my way to the front door.

I opened the front door and screamed slightly seeing a figure at the door. I put a hand to my heart feeling it beat fast underneath my palm as I looked more closely at the figure in my door way.

"Winchester, what the hell are you doing at my door?" I asked after I knew who it was. Dean smirked slightly pushing pass me making his way into my house. I looked outside the door from side to side before turning around and looking at Dean.

"Where's Sam?" I asked

"What, I'm not enough for you?" Dean asked sarcastically, but I wasn't interested I just looked at him and crossed my arms over my chest. Dean looked at me telling I wasn't going to play along, he then saw the bag over my shoulder. "You going somewhere Jailbait?"

"I was until you pushed your way into my house," I said, any other time I would have played along flirted a bit just to let him know he couldn't have me but not now I was busy.

"Hey I came over here to see if you were alright Sam told me Bela took off and left you here. I don't need bitchy Talbot. I don't even know why I bother," I looked at Dean a little confused, was he showing emotion? No that's not how this works with us. But he did from what he is saying a good thing for me so I decided to cut the attitude.

"Sorry Winchester, I'm just worried about my sister that's all,"

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, he sounded concern but he could be faking it I knew perfectly well he doesn't like my sister.

"Now there's a bloody good question," I said, which is true I had no idea what was wrong I just knew something was. "She took off and didn't tell me where she was going but she won't even go out for five minutes without letting me know. I found out where she is and I'm going to find out what's going on," My voice was screaming inside my head to shut up. Why was I telling him all this Bela would kill me if she knew I had gone through her stuff let alone tell Dean Winchester about it.

"Where are you going?"

"Nevada," Dean laughed at this statement.

"You don't have a car,"

"Oh no shit I was thinking of stealing one, keep being an ass and I'll take yours,"

"But if you do that you'll miss out on my nice offer and I'll have to kill you," Dean said with a smirk across his face, I raised my eyebrow as I looked at him.

"Nice offer? I'm still jailbait remember?" I said and Dean laughed again.

"I swear you think about sex more then I do, which wasn't what I was thinking," I tilted my head slightly to the left as I looked at him trying to figure him out. I shock my head a little.

"Aren't you on a job or something?" I asked.

"Nope we finished and I'm free. So if you want that ride I'd start being nicer to me," Dean said smirking at me as he walked past me standing in the door way. I turned looking at him even more confused.

"You're going to help me out?"

"Listen Jailbait if you let me think about it I probably won't take you," Dean said waving his hand out the door gesturing for me to walk out but I didn't I just looked at him.

"You know your not getting anything out of this, I'm most likely not going to sleep with you," I said smirking at him, I liked the most likely keep his hopes up a little.

"What makes you think I want that from you when I can have real woman," Dean said laughing at me, I walked to the door, pushing up close to him as I walked past leaning up close to his ear and whispered.

"I can just tell," I smirked and walked off but Dean stayed where he was for a moment shaking his head slightly and then pushing himself off the door frame and closed the door to the house before walking down to his car. By the time he got there I was already in the car waiting for him. He got in sitting behind the steering wheel.

"We got to go get Sam first,"

"Oh threesome I wouldn't say no to that," I said smirking at Dean, he looked over at me then away starting the car up then back at me.

"That's disgusting," Dean said driving off as I laughed.

We pulled up at a cheap motel called paradise point but from the looks of it, it was not even close to paradise. Dean parked the car in front of a door and looked at me.

"Now stay here I'll go get Sam and don't touch anything. I know every inch of this car if there's even one thing out of place I'll kick your ass. You know what sit on your hands," I just looked at Dean with a blank expression and he knew I wasn't going to do it. "Fine just keep your hands to yourself," Dean said getting out of the car shutting the door behind him and going into the room we had parked in front of. I watched him and then start pushing random buttons.

"I'm touching your car; I'm touching your car. Loser."

Inside the motel room Dean grabbed his bag from under the bed and looked at Sam.

"Gets your stuff we're leaving,"

"Have we got another job," Sam asked getting his bag as well.

"Nope," Dean said packing his things. Sam stoped and looked at Dean.

"Then where are we going?" Dean turned his head to look at Sam

"We're taking Lizzie to Nevada, something's up with Bela and she needs to go there," Dean explained.

'Wait so you went to see Lizzie even when you said you didn't care and now we're packing up and taking her somewhere we're not even going so she can find something out about her sister who you don't even like," Sam said smirking slightly at his older brother.

"Shut up," Dean said flatly turning back to finishes packing. By the time the boys came out of the motel room I had moved myself to the back seat of the car. They both walked around to the back of the car putting there bags in the boot of the car then Dean walked up to the drives side door and Sam to the passengers side door, both getting in and shutting the doors at the same time. I looked at both of them and then shock it off. Sam turned back and looked at me.

"Hello Lizzie, nice night for a ride to Nevada hey?" Sam said looking a Dean for the last part of the sentence. Dean muttered under his breath telling his brother to shut up and started the car up.

"Hey Sam," I said ignoring the last part. Dean turned the radio on putting in a Metallica tape. Dean drove out of the car park of the motel and the car was silent expect for the lyrics of The Unforgiven 2 playing through the speakers.

"So Lizzie before we get to Nevada where about in Nevada are we going," Sam asked not turning around to look at me this time.

"Umm…Carson City," I told them and they both snicked slightly.

"Your gonna have fun finding Bela there," Sam said slightly I leaned forward looking at both of them and they both stopped the snicking clearing there throats. I smiled and leaned back in my seat.

It didn't take long before I feel asleep in the back of the car. I had laid down on the seat with my bag under my head which when you think about it isn't that smart considering I have a gun in my bag. It was weird for me to just fall asleep like this, I didn't even sleep on the plane because I didn't trust the people around me. But in some small way I trusted the Winchester's not that I would ever let them know that. Sam looked down at a map on his lap then turned to say something to me. When he did he noticed I was asleep, he tapped his brother on the shoulder and pointed over at me. Dean looked over quickly before returning his attention back to the road. Dean then leaned forward in his seat taking one hand off the wheel at a time sliding his jacket off and passing it to Sam.

"Hey, She looks cold put it on her," Sam looked at him for a moment with a smile on his face before turning around and putting the jacket over me. I moved slightly in my sleep but didn't wake up.

I was woken up late the next day by Dean. He had opened the back door where my head was and shook me gently.

"Come on Jailbait get up. If you sleep in this late I might have to rethink you being my jailbait," He said with a smirk as I groaned lifting my head. I pushed my hair out of my face and then noticed I had a jacket over me. I sat up holding onto the jacket and looked at Dean noticing that he wasn't wearing one. I handed the jacket to him and he took it slipping it on.

"What time is it?" I asked stretching my arms out.

"It's about ten," Dean said looking at his watch. "We're going to get something to eat Sam's already waiting in the diner." I rubbed my eyes and climbed out of the car. I smiled at Dean and walked past him heading towards the diner. Dean shut the door to the Impala and walked after me.

We got into the diner and I saw Sam sitting at a booth and sat down across from him, I moved over to the wall as Dean slid in beside me. I picked up a menu looking the list of foods. The waitress came over asking us what we want; I put the menu down and look up at her speaking quickly.

"A burger with everything on it, and I mean everything and some chips and a large chocolate milkshake," I smiled as the boys just looked at me; Dean looked up at the waitress.

"Umm…I'll have the same except no milkshake a black coffee instead," Dean said smiling slightly.

"I'll just have a coffee thanks," Sam said as the waitress walked off and the two boys looked back at me. I looked at them a little confused.

"What?"

"Nothing you…just eat a lot for a girl," Sam said.

"I'm not like other girls, I like my food and I'll eat as much as I can,"

"Nice, so you wanna tell us what's going on with your sister?" Dean asked leaning forward on the table. I looked at him then at Sam who was waiting for my answer then I looked down. I knew I shouldn't tell them anything but I've had no one else to talk to about this and I needed to let someone know. Back in England I had Jenny but here it's just Bela and she won't talk to me.

"You remember the last time we met, well after that when we got home I overheard Bela talking on the phone to someone about looking for something and her time running out. I tried to get her to talk to me about it but she won't and I can't really tell her I heard her. She doesn't really trust me since I gave you guys the journal back. I tried to work out what was going on but I had no luck. But then I was woke up the other day by Bela leaving and she wouldn't tell me where she was going. I hid her phone so I could go through the contacts and she left without it. I rang a few people they all thought I was Bela like you did. I got a hold of one person who said I should be in Nevada. I then went through her stuff to and found out she is in Carson City."

"Did the person on the phone tell you what Bela's doing here?" Sam asked. I left that detail out not on purpose but now when I think about it I think I might keep it to myself, just for now.

"No he never did," I said shaking my head as the waitress come over with our food setting it down in front of us then putting our drinks down. I picked up my burger and took a big bite out of it. Dean looked over at Sam.

"So were do you think we should start?" Dean said, I looked up at him confused then at Sam as he started talking.

"Well finding where she is will be a good start then trying to work out what she's doing here," I put my burger down on my plate and sallowed what was in my mouth.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait a moment. What are you two talking about?"

"We're talking about how to find out what's going on with your sister," Dean said drinking some of his coffee.

"You guys are going to help me, I never asked for it," I said looking back and forth between the boys.

"We know we're doing something nice," Sam said smiling slightly at me.

"But you boys don't like Talbot's,"

"No we don't like your sister and when you get mixed up with your sister's shit you get hurt so with us around you might not get yourself killed," Dean said to me.

"You're actually going to help me out. Well thanks. But if this is a way to screw me over and get to my sister I will go out and buy a baseball bat just to shove it up your ass," I said with a smile to each of them picking my burger back up taking another bite.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After we finished eating the boys and I decided that we would most likely be here for a couple of days so we decided to get ourselves a motel room. Dean pulled the car up across the road from a motel; I looked out the window reading the name of the motel.

"The Palm Tree resort, you have got to be kidding. Can't we go somewhere…else? Like the Plaza or something a little classier with a spa and…and kind of running water." I said keeping my eyes on the motel. The boys both turned to me.

"Sorry Lizzie but we're trying to keep a low profile and I think if we go to the Plaza Bela might find out we're here." Sam said as both him and Dean got out of the car. I groaned a little looking at the motel and got out of the car grabbing my bag from the back sit. The boys came around from the back of the car after getting there bags out and starts walking across the road. But I didn't follow and they didn't need to turn back to know I wasn't.

"Come on Princess I'll run you a bubble bath," Dean said and I could hear the smirk in his tone of voice. I narrowed my eyes at his back and pushed off the car walking across the road to the motel. We walked into the office and Dean rang the bell. A man around his late 40's came out, his hair was thinning and he looked like had one to many hotdogs.

"You boys want a room?" He asked looking past the boys to me and smiling at me. "I'll be right with you sweetie." Dean looked back at me then at the man.

"She's with us," The tone in his voice was very serious he sounded almost anger.

"Speaking of how are we going to do this?" Sam asked pointing at me. The boys we're use to sharing a room but now with me here it got a bit difficult. I rolled my eyes as the boys were trying to work out what to do and pushed past them getting to the counter.

"I'll take two rooms and let's make them both with two beds and I want both these beds to be double just so you have no idea which room I'm in. And if you do by any chance come to my door I'll make it my personal responsibility to hit you with a shovel and bury you alive. Understood?" I asked looking at the man behind the counter. He nodded and got two room keys handing them to me. I handed over a credit card a fake one mind you and waited for him to processes the money. Once he was done I took the card back and walked off done the hall with the boys following behind me. I looked at the keys to see what rooms we had gotten and made my way down the hall to the rooms. I stopped in front of door 9 and handed the boys the key to room 10. I opened my door and walked inside my room. The two boys walked down the hall to there room opening the door and walking inside. Dean and Sam threw there bags down and Dean fell down on his bed, crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. Sam sat down on the edge of his bed and looked at his brother.

"So where should we start in finding Bela?" Sam asked.

"First we should get some sleep, and then we'll find the bitch," Dean said keeping his eyes closed. Sam looked at his brother and knew he was tired from driving all night. Sam then laid back in his bed closing his eyes and soon both of the boys drifted off the sleep.

2 hours later Dean woke up from his sleep, opening his eyes seeing me sitting on the edge of his bed with my back to him. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Lizzie what are you doing in here?" I turned around and looked at him pressing my lips together to hold in laughter.

"I got bored so I came over here," Dean shrugged and sat up looking over to Sam's bed seeing he was gone he looked back at me, I had turned around now so I was facing him. "Where's Sam?" Dean asked me.

"He just went out for a minute to get the newspaper or something, he'll be back soon." I said and Dean nodded at me, then Sam walked into the motel room with the newspaper in his hand. As soon as he looked at Dean he stopped and started laughing. Dean looked at Sam then at me; I was trying to not laugh myself. I shock my head and shrugged my shoulders as if to say I didn't know what he was going on about.

"Dude get up and go into the bathroom," Sam said to his brother before he started laughing again. Dean stood up walking into the bathroom. I could tell the moment he looked into the mirror it was sounded by him yelling my name out and from that moment I couldn't help myself I fall down on the bed laughing. Dean looked in the mirror seeing while he was asleep I had put all different kinda of make-up on him. He grabbed a towel and wet the ends rubbing his face trying to get the make-up off. He emerged from the bathroom as couple of minute later still rubbing his face and as soon as Sam and I looked at him we started laughing again.

"What the hell was this about?" Dean asked still rubbing his face with the wet towel.

"I told you I was bored and Sam was awake," I said laughing a little. Dean groaned and wipes his face once more with the towel and then took it away and looked at us.

"Is it gone?" He asked and it pretty much was you had to know he was wearing make-up to see it. Both Sam and I nodded and Dean picked up his keys heading for the door.

"Let's go find the other Talbot so we can get rid of you," Dean said walking out the door I looked at Sam.

"I think his a little mad,"

"It's not him being mad I would worry about it's what he'll do to get you back," Both my eyebrows raised as Sam said this. He got up following his brother out of his room. I then got up and did the same.

We we're now driving around in the Impala down the street of Carson City. Sam was in the front seat on the phone.

"Yes thank you. I know it seems like I don't trust her but she's done it before. Okay thank you bye," Sam said flipping closed the phone and putting it back in his jean pocket. "So Bela's staying at a place called The Twilight Towers." Sam had told the person on the other end of the line a lie to get this information. He had told them that Bela was his wife and had a habit of cheating on him. But then again Bela didn't tell them the truth as she told them her name was Amanda Collins. Lucky for me Bela had told me all the names she uses in case I ever need to contact her and we're not in the same place. Sam got out a map of the city and looked for the Motel. "Okay got it you're gonna want to take a left up here." Sam said pointing to the street and Dean turned left. After a few more directions we found ourselves outside The Twilight Towers.

"Oh sure Bela gets to stay in a nice place," I said almost childish but neither of the boys responded to it.

"How can we be sure that Bela's staying there?" Dean asked looking at Sam

"We could go to her room they said she was staying in 3…368," Sam said closing his eyes to remember the number.

"We can't just go up there knock on the door and say oh Hi Bela we'll be going now," Dean said and he wasn't being sarcastic about it, we couldn't but maybe we could get up there another way. I got out of the car and walked across the street I made if half way across the road when the boys got out of the car.

"Lizzie!" Dean yelled out to me and I stopped in the middle of the road and turned around. When I did a car stopped in front of me the rubber of its tires squealing against the road. I hit the bonnet of the car.

"I'm trying to walk here drive somewhere else," I said angrily the boys walk out on the road and grabbed my arms dragging my over the road.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean asked me.

"I'm going to see if Bela's there,"

"If she sees you, you'll be on the first plane home and I ain't going to get you again,"

"What I'm not worth chasing?" I asked sarcastically walking off up the steps of the Motel before the boys could say anything. After a moment they followed me up the steps quickening there pace to catch up to me.

"Dean's right you can't just walk up there and knock on the door," Sam said to me as we walked to the escalator. I pushed the button and waited for it to come down.

"I know that but I can go in the room next to her's," I said getting into the escalator when it got to the bottom floor. Both boys got in as well and I pressed the third floor button. The doors shut and the list went up at each floor the number would change letting you know where you were. It changed to three and the doors opened all three of us stepped out of the escalator. I walked off down the hall looking at each room until I can to 368 I continued on to 369 with both the boys following me. I went to take my pick lock out of my pocket when Dean grabbed my hand.

"No point look," He said pointing to the lock. It wasn't a key lock it was a card lock. I sighed in frustration and stomped my foot.

"I can unlock that," Dean smirked at me and stood in front of the door then turned around to me and Sam. He lifted his left leg and slammed his foot into the door making it open. I smiled at him and nodded. "Or you could just bust it down," I said walk past Dean into the room. Sam and Dean followed trying to close the door as best they could. I walked over to the wall that separated this room from Bela's.

"So how exactly do you plan on telling if it's her in there?" Sam asked and I looked over my shoulder at him and smirked. I then picked up a glass vase and threw it at the wall. The glass shattered and made a huge noise. Both of the boy's eyes widen and they looked at me.

"Your gonna find out it's her by breaking things?" Dean asked as I found another vase and again threw it at the wall. Dean grabbed both of my hands.

"You've lost it Baby Talbot for now on you stay at the motel," Just as he was finished talking someone in the other room pounded on the wall with there fist.

"Will you please keep it down in there?" As soon as I heard the voice I knew it was Bela's and so did the boys. Dean let go of my hand.

"There are two things Bela hates one is when people are really noisy," I said smiling at myself.

"Well what's the other?" Sam asked looking from the wall to me.

"The other? Well that would of involved me dragging a bed over to the wall and making one of you scream," I said smirking slightly at the thought.

"And you opted for throwing things," Dean said with a slight smirk of his own.

"I thought you we're mad at me," I said walking past Dean and out of the room. Dean turned around to see his brother just looking at him.

"Shut up," Dean said in a flat tone once again and walked out of the room with Sam following behind him.

We had all made it out of the motel without Bela spotting us and were now back in Dean's car but we weren't going anywhere we we're just sitting there. I was leaning against the front seat and Sam and Dean were turned in towards me.

"Alright so we know Bela's here and where she's staying we just need to know what she wants," Sam said.

"Well I guess one of us should stay here and follow her. Look you two go back to the motel and try and work out why she would be in town. I'll drop you guys off now and come back here" Dean said looking at me and Sam.

"Dean that's a bad idea," Sam said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because if Bela sees this car anywhere she's going to know it's you," I said patting the front seat.

"Okay drop me into town and I'll rent a car and come back here and you and Lizzie can go figure out what her sister wants," Sam said and Dean nodded with him turning around and starting the car.

"You know I could just steal you a car if you want," I said and both boy's looked at me and said no at the same time. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted my bottom lip leaning back in the seat as Dean drove off down town. We dropped Sam off and Dean told him to call if Bela left the motel, he said he would and walked off to rent a car. Dean drove off after Sam walked away, I decided to climb over the seat and get into the front of the car. Dean glanced over at me as I did this.

"You're pretty good at that. Climbed into a lot of backseats before," Dean said smirking now keeping his eyes on the road.

"Oh honey I've been in the backs of more cars then you've had girls flirt with you," I said smirking at Dean, this comment made him turn his head to look at me trying to work out of I was lying or not.

We made our way back to the motel room and went into Dean and Sam room. Dean got Sam's laptop bag pulling it out. He then sat down on his bed setting the laptop down on his legs and turned it on. I crawled up from the end of the bed and sat besides him looking at the computer screen.

"You know how to work one of these?" I asked Dean sarcastically.

"I know how to get to busty Asian'," He said but without a hit of sarcasm which meant he was telling the truth which scared me a little.

"Yeah that's kinda gross I don't need to know that. Besides internet porn sucks,"

"Right like you watch porn," Dean said laughing but I wasn't he looked at me and stopped laughing realizing that I do.

"Wait you do? Well what kind do you like?" He asked a little shocked.

"The kind I make myself," I said smirking slightly at him.

A couple of hours had past and Dean and I still hadn't come up with anything and there still wasn't a call from Sam. Dean still sat on the bed looking at the laptop I on the other hand sat on a chair but I wasn't sitting normally. I was upside down with my feet hanging over the top of the chair and my head down near the ground. I had a couple of pages from the internet Dean had printed off in my hands that I was reading. I didn't know why I was I knew why Bela was here to see a witch doctor. But if I told the boys that they might find something out there not suppose to. Dean looked over from the screen of the laptop and looked at me and started laughing.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm reading,"

"You always read upside down?"

"Only when I'm bored," I replied not taking my eyes off the pages. Dean moved the laptop off his legs and rubbed his eyes.

"I know how you feel it's been like four hours and nothing,"

"Four hours, thirty-six minutes and five seconds," I said correcting him. Dean replied with a groan. He looked over at the laptop beside him and clicked on a link.

"Wait here's something. It said something here about a witch doctor," I dropped the pages from my hand and sat up when Dean said those words. I needed to do something to get him off that computer before he puts it all together. I swung my legs around the chair putting them on the ground and got up walking over to the bed. I walked around to the side of the bed he was on and swung one of my legs over him sitting down on top of him.

"Come on Dean Witch Doctors even you can do better then that," I said as Dean turned his head to look at me.

"I wouldn't knock it there's a lot of stuff about Witch Doctors some of it could be true,"

"There's a lot of stuff written about Santa too so why aren't I getting hooked up each year," I asked sarcastically.

"Because you a bad girl," Dean said with a smirk on his lips. I leaned in close to him brushing my lips against his. As I did I reached my hand out closing the laptop. Dean put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me back.

"Careful Jailbait you could get me in a lot of trouble,"

"Well I won't tell if you won't. I know for a fact you've done worst things then this," I said with a smirk leaning in again and as I did Dean's hands slipped slowly down my arms allowing me to but then I stopped. "And now I'm vibrating." Dean raised an eyebrow at me.

"Is there a third party I'm not aware of?" Dean asked and I looked at him taking my phone out of my pocket.

"You're sick, don't you ever think about anything besides sex," I said mocking Dean from an earlier comment. I looked down and saw the caller I.D was Bela. "Oh shit, listen don't you say a word." I opened the phone and put it to my ear. "Hello Bela." I said. Dean was a little confused about why he couldn't talk but once he found out Bela was on the other end he worked it out. I wasn't meant to be with him. A smirk grew across his face as I was talking to Bela and I could see he was up to something and I wasn't going to like it. He put his arms around my waist pulling my close to him and then moved his lips to my neck brushing his lips against my skin gently as he spoke softly but loud enough for Bela to hear.

"Leave the phone and come back to bed," I closed my eyes as those words came out of his mouth I couldn't believe he was saying it.

"Lizzie who was that?" Bela asked on the other end of the phone.

"Ah…no one," I said to her but I knew she wouldn't believe me and so did Dean.

"Lizzie I heard someone now tell me who's in my house," Bela said I could hear her getting angrier with each word.

"We only got a couple more days until your sister gets back so put the phone down and come back to bed," Dean said louder this time so Bela could tell who it was.

"Elizabeth Talbot! Do you have Dean Winchester in my house?" Bela asked yelling over the phone but before I could tell her it wasn't Dean he took the phone of me. I tried to get it back but he rolled over leaving me on the bottom. He then held the phone out so I couldn't get it but so Bela could still hear what he was saying.

"That's my girl now show Dean how much you love him," Dean said before closing the phone hanging up in Bela.

"You son of a bitch I'm going to kill you," Dean just looked down at me and laughed.

"That was for the make-up my little Jailbait," Dean said still laughing a little and got up off me getting off the bed. I sat up and looked at him. I had to admit that was a good call and if it wasn't me I would be laughing but now Bela's gonna kill me. Dean walked off heading for the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" I asked him

"To have a cold shower," He replied shutting the bathroom door. I looked at the closed bathroom door then I looked away and smiled to myself. "Oh I'm good,"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

While Dean was in the shower I opened the laptop again and shut down the window's Dean was looking at then deleted the history so he wouldn't be able to find his way back to that page quickly hoping that would slow him down a bit. After I had finished clearing the history my phone rang. I was still lying on the bed where Dean had dropped it after he was done screwing me over. I looked over at the phone as it rang out. I groaned knowing who it was but I still hoped it wouldn't be her. I picked the phone up looking at the flashing screen as it read Bela calling. She wasn't about to go away that much was easy to tell. She hated the idea of me having anything to do with Dean, but I couldn't work out if it's because she hates him or because she likes him. I closed my eyes as if I closed them long enough when I opened them again it wouldn't be Bela on the other end of the line and opened the phone slowly lifting it to my ear.

"Elizabeth Talbot! You tell me what's going on right now or so help me god I'm going to come back home and kick you ass!" Bela said yelling into the phone, her voice was full of anger I could tell I needed a really good lie to get myself out of this one.

"Okay fine your right, its Dean his here with me," I said with a sigh, there was no point in telling her he wasn't here she already knew that, and so far I hadn't lied to her. But that would change quickly.

"So after I tell you not to have those Winchester's near you or the house you invite one over to play house!" Bela yelling into the phone, I didn't have to look at her to know she was pacing around her motel room.

"No I didn't invite him over he just showed up," Alright so that wasn't a lie. "He was…." Okay I had to think fast now I couldn't tell her he was there to check on me so I invited him in to spend the night. Even if she brought it she would still be pissed. I thought for a moment then a light went off in my head and a smirk appeared across my face as I sat up on the bed. "He came here looking for you in fact. I told him you went out of town for a while but he knew he you were out on a job. He asked where you went but I wouldn't tell him so he said he would just track you down himself. I knew he could and would do it so I had to think fast on my feet to come up with any way to stop him and I did. Lucky for you it worked. It just seemed that this job was very important to you so I didn't want the Winchester's getting in the way. But you know you can thank me later when you get back from God knows where." I could hear Bela sighing on the other end of the line she brought the story but I couldn't just stop here now could I. I had to make her feel even worst.

"Oh Lizzie I'm…"

"No you know what don't even try saying your sorry. Because Bela Talbot doesn't make mistakes right just her slut of a sister does. Well you don't know me all that well now do you. I may be a slut but I did this for you. You think about that next time you want to call and abuse me for something." With that I hang up the phone not allowing Bela to get a word in. Just to make it worst I turned my phone off so if she did try and call back it would go straight to voice mail. I needed Bela to feel bad. If she was angry there was a chance she would go home just to yell at me in person but if she felt back then she wouldn't come home until she was finished what she had to do and brought me a very big present. I looked over at the bathroom door hearing the shower still running. I shock my head a little and got up, walking over to the bathroom door and knocked on it before opening it a little.

"Dean I'm bored out of my mind I'm going to go and raid a vending machine,"

"Or you could come in here with me," Dean said poking his head out of the shower curtain smirking at me. I raised an eyebrow looking at him.

"After that…This Jailbait is gonna tease you from a distance," I said before I closed the door to the bathroom and walked out of the motel room and down the hall to find a vending machine.

Not soon after I left Dean had gotten out of the shower. He walked out of the bathroom with one towel around his waist and another towel in his hand drying his hair. As he was drying his hair his phone rang. He picked the phone up from the bed side table flipping it open and putting it to his ear.

"Hello…"

"Hey Dean it's Sam. Bela left the motel she got in her car and drove off. I followed her to one of those African Voodoo witch stores," Sam said into the phone, Dean chuckled slightly.

"Not were I'd expect Bela to hang out but then again I never know what to expect from Bela. Any idea why she's there?" Dean asked.

"Well I asked a couple of people asking what the store was like and apparently the Grandmother of the people who own it is some kind of Witch Doctor and with the right supernatural object she'll do whatever you want her to," Sam said telling Dean what he had heard.

"Right that reminds me I found something about Witch Doctor's in the town," Dean said opening the laptop finding the page he was on was gone. He looking into the history seeing that it was gone. "Ah never mind man, just come back to the motel and we'll go from there. I don't think Lizzie will like it if we go off after Bela without her."

"But I thought you didn't care about Lizzie?" Sam said with a smirking on his face, the sarcasm was thick in his voice.

"I don't…I just…shut up," Dean said hanging up on his brother. He then threw the towel down in his hand then picking up his jeans putting them on. He looked around for a shirt spotting my phone on the bed. He found a shirt putting it on then picked up my phone leaving his motel room and walking down the hall to mine. He knocked on the door before trying to turn the door handle. The door was open as I forgot to lock up when I left today so Dean walked in. My motel room looked pretty much like my room at home. Everything with its own place on the floor, I didn't clean at home why would I do it here. Dean looked around chuckling to himself. He walked over to the bed picking up one of my bra's that were hanging on one of the post at the end of my bed. He laughed slightly and threw it into my bag that was left open on the bed. When he threw it in he saw the 45 I had in my bag and after taking a closer look he saw the folded up pieces of papers. He unfolded them sitting down on the bed and looking them over. After skimming a few pages Dean's eyes ran over the word Witch Doctor. After Dean saw these words he straighten his back and started to read the pages word for word. It didn't take long for Dean to work out I already knew why Bela was here and that I had known from day one. I walked into my room and saw Dean sitting on the side of my bed with his back to me.

"Are you going through my things now you little perv. And I use the word little as in meaning your height," I said smirking closing the door behind me. But this time there was no sarcastic comment, no stupid pick up line, no nick name. Dean stood up and walked around the bed to me holding the pages in his hand. I say them and knew that he knew. At that moment my mind was already working on the lie I would tell to get out of this one.

"We asked you at the diner if you knew why Bela was here and you said no,"

"Look I know I lied but I have my reasons," I said trying to explain but Dean cut me off with a wave of his hand.

"Your reasons oh I know what that it, you're a Talbot and you can't trust a Talbot. I should have learnt that from your sister but I thought that maybe you were different then her but I was wrong,"

"Dean I was trying to look out for me sister. Okay sure I knew that she was here to see a witch doctor or something but I didn't know why." I explained to Dean but I could tell it was no use he had made up his mind about me.

"You were trying to protect yourself, that's the only person you think about just like any other Talbot would," Dean said pushing past me to get to the door. As he did his shoulder banged into my pretty hard. I turned around and looked at him speaking as his hand wrapped around the handle.

"So what you're going to piss off because you found out I told one lie? I never asked for your help I never asked for anything you just gave it up. That's not my problem like you said you should have learnt by now," I said crossing my arms over my chest. Dean didn't look up at me; he stood at the door for a moment looking down at the ground. He hand clenched tightly around the pages he held. He then turned the handle leaving the room, slamming the door behind him. I rolled my eyes while shaking my head and fall backwards down onto the bed closing my eyes.

Dean went back into his motel room slamming the door behind me. He threw the paper down on the bed before sitting down on the end of the bed. Then Sam walked into the motel.

"So I'm not sure what Bela's up to but I think if we go talk to that Witch Doctor…" Sam stopped as he looked down at his brother. "Is something wrong?" Dean looked up at his brother telling him with his eyes how stupid that question is.

"What are we doing here Sam?"

"Where helping Lizzie out, where is Lizzie?" Sam asked but Dean ignored the question.

"But why? Why are we helping her? She didn't ask for it, and she is a Talbot after all. We shouldn't even be here," Sam just looked at Dean a little confused. He knew Dean cared about Lizzie but what had changed in the time he was gone. It was even his idea to bring her here and help her out. Without being asked like he pointed out.

"Dean what happened?" Sam asked.

"Nothing…it's just pointless us being here. Lizzie can work it out herself," Dean said getting up off the bed and grabbing his jacket sliding it on. Sam just watched his brother not moving. He knew something had happened.

"Dean come on, what is it?" Dean sighed under his breath and looked at Sam.

"Fine you wanna know, she's a Talbot which means she can't be trusted. She's been lying to us. She knew why Bela was here all along, I wouldn't be half surprised if this is Bela's doing to keep us busy while she goes off stealing something we might need," Dean said pointing every so often at the wall separating mine and there rooms.

"Do you really think Lizzie would do that?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

"Her sister would what makes Lizzie any different. Get your stuff where leaving." Dean said grabbing his bag and putting away the little stuff he had out. Sam stood there for a moment but knew there was no changing his brother's mind. He sighed slightly and packed away the stuff he has out as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I could hear Dean from my room as the walls were paper thin. I laid there with my eyes closed listening to him yell at his brother.

_It doesn't make any sense. It's not the first time I've lied to him and his lied to me. That's just how it works. He has a brother he should know what I'm trying to do by protecting my sister against them. His made it perfectly clear he doesn't like her. Whatever, why do I even care I was planning on doing this on my own anyway. Let them leave._ I thought to myself as I pushed myself up into a sitting position. I looked around the room then stood up heading for the door. I opened the door walking out running into Sam and Dean as they were leaving.

"Great…" I said with a sigh and shoving my hands deep into the pockets of my jeans. Dean was still pissed off at me I could tell he wouldn't even look at me. You could swear I just killed someone he cared for. Sam looked at me he didn't seem to know what to say but he tried.

"Liz…We're um…"

"We're leaving, you and Bela can have your fun," Dean said looking at me and cutting Sam off.

"Well don't turn around while you're going I might just think you care," I said coldly folding my arms over my chest. I should of taken Bela's word for it Winchester's can't be trusted. I watched as Dean walked off down the hall and out of the motel with Sam following behind him. I turned back around walking into my room; I didn't want to see them I was going to wait until I was sure they were long gone.

Outside Dean and Sam sat in the Impala; Dean gripped the steering wheel tightly making his knuckles go white. He sat there for a moment staring at the entrance to the motel waiting to see if I would come out and try and make him stay. But I had way to much pride to do something like that and Dean knew if. He just hoped I would put it aside this once. Sam looked at his Brother knowing what he was waiting for and sighed also knowing that I wouldn't come out.

"Dean if you want to stay we can," Dean looked at Sam as he spoke tightening his grip on the wheel. He started the car up pushing his foot down on the pedal a few time letting the engine roar just to let me know he was leaving. But still I wouldn't come outside. Then he reversed the car out of the motel car park and took off down the road out of town.

I could hear the engine roar and Dean speed off from my room. As I heard the noise of the engine fading I knew he was gone. I was a little upset that he had gone not that I would tell that to myself or anyone else. I picked up my hand bag and made my way out of the motel. I looked around the car park which was when I remembered that Dean drove me here so I had no car. So that was the first thing I had to do get a car. But I didn't have time to go rent one. I needed one fast and I needed one now. I walked down to the path by the road and looked up and down the road. As I scanned the area I noticed a little silver Jaguar unattended. I smirked slightly to myself walking across to the car. I looked around making sure no one was watching me. I opened my hand bag looking around in it before pulling out a small twisted piece of thin wire. I slipped the wire in between the gap of the window and door moving it around until it lacked onto the lock. I pulled it up locking the car. I smiled to myself on a job well done and got into the car. I threw my bag on the passenger's seat and slide my hands up the steering wheel. It was a nice little car expensive too just the way I like my cars. Now to start it up. I leaned down pushing my chest against the steering wheel, moving my hand down pulling out some wires. I lifted my foot up taking a small knife from my boot and cutting a couple of the wires. I then looked down taking the right coloured wires in my hand pushing the tips together, each time I did the engine roared till finally it started up. I twisted the wires together so they stayed put and put my foot down on the gas pedal speeding off down the road. I knew since I was probably going to be in town for awhile I couldn't keep the car long but that didn't bother me. There where lots of nice cars around.

I drove back to the Motel Bela was staying out parking out the front of it. I knew I could just sit here in this car and Bela wouldn't think it was me. She thought I was at home keeping Dean occupied. I watched as Bela pulled her car up outside the motel. She got out of the car handing her keys off and walking inside the Motel. I noticed Bela had a file with her, I needed to see it. But if I walked into her room she was sure to stop me. But what if it wasn't me? I smirked to myself slightly starting the car up and driving into town.

I parked the car in the street and got out. I didn't bother about locking it, what if someone steals it, it will be there problem not mine. I looked up noticing it was getting late which means I had to shop fast. But that's alright shopping is something I was very good at. I walked into a costume shop, the bell above the door ringing as I entered to let someone know I was there. I looked around and there was no one else in the shop, not surprising for a costume shop. I walked up to the counter and waiting until someone came from out the back.

"Hello Miss can I help you with something?" An old woman asked me. I snarled slightly, I didn't mean to I just didn't like being called miss. I leaned one arm on the counter and looked at her.

"I'm looking for a maid outfit," I said to her.

"Something like a sexy French maid outfit?" The old woman asked me with a wink and this kind of disturbed me. I stood there for a moment thinking about what she had said, and then the thought came into my head about how cute it would be. I always was a sucker fro those sexy little outfits, but no. I was here to do a job.

"No I was a normal maid outfit, like the maids at the Twilight Towers," I said to her shaking my head a little. She nodded and went to that back of the store coming back a few minutes later with the outfit.

"This was donated to us a few years ago by someone who worked there so it's a perfect match," the old woman told me handing the outfit to me. I looked at it nodded and smiled at her.

"Do you have a short blonde wig by any chance?" I asked and she thought about it before disappearing below the front desk. I raised an eyebrow and leaned over the counter looking down just as she popped back up. I took a step back as she smiled at me holding up a blonde wig.

"That's perfect," I said taking the wig from her. I payed the woman the amount to hire the costume even through I had no intend on returning the outfit. I walked out of the store looking down the street seeing the stores owners around me bring things inside and closing up for the night. It was getting very late. I walked back to the Jag which surprisingly was still there. I got inside, throwing the maid outfit and blonde wig in the back seat of the car. I started the car up and drove off down the street heading back towards Bela's Motel.

I parked the car across the road once again. I moved into the back of the car where I have thrown my outfit before and began to get changed. Night had fallen over the town so people couldn't really see what I was doing in the car. But if I was walking pass this car I would take a look inside. I took my shirt off pulling it up over my head and throwing it aside. Then I undid the one and only button on my jeans then pulled the zipper down. I slide them off pushing them down my legs with my hands kicking them to the floor of the car. I was now sitting in the back of the car with only my bra and underwear on and I thought to myself.

_This would be usually when Sam and Dean would walk in. It's so funny Sam's so shy about it and Dean doesn't even try to hide the fact his looking. No what am I do there's both assholes. I got to get focused._

I shock my head slightly getting the thoughts out of my head. Getting back to work I picked the maids outfit up and slipped the dress on over my head. I had gotten very good at getting changed in the back of cars. My Grandparents never wanted me to bring boys home. They still believed I was a "Good girl". I smoothed the dress out a bit then looked down at my feet noticing I still had knee high boots on.

"Not exactly what a maid would wear," I said out loud to myself then shrugged my shoulders. I wasn't going to be in there long enough for anyone to notice. I grabbed my bag going through it once more finding some bobby pins at the bottom. I pulled them out and begun pining my hair back as best I could. Once I was finished that I took the blonde wig and slide it over my head. I looked in the mirror fixing it up a bit and making sure none of my brown hair was showing. After I approved myself with a nod I got out of the back of the car taking my hand bag with me. I closed the door once I was out and walked over the road to the motel. I walked up the steps and inside the motel and headed straight for the elevator. I waited for it then once it came I stepped inside and pressed the 3rd floor button. The doors closed and I waited for it to reach the right floor. I stepped out of the elevator once it reached the right floor. I began walking down the hall to Bela's room. I was thinking to myself how easy this had been when I heard someone clear there throat behind me trying to get my attention. I stopped in my tracks hopping to god it wasn't Bela. I turned slowly to see a maid standing behind me. She was wearing the same outfit as me but she had the right shoes. She leaned against her cart and looked at me.

"And who might you be?" The maid asked in a cold tone.

"I'm Melinda, I'm new," I said with a smile.

"Well in those shoes it's easy to tell, what are you doing on my floor?"

"I was told to come up here," I said shrugging slightly. I didn't know what was going to happened I was just playing this out as it went.

"Really by who?"

"Umm…" now was I in trouble. "David?" I questioned hoping someone who worked here was named David. But by the look on her face there wasn't.

"Alright girlie you can come with me down stairs and we will sort out who you really are," The maid said grabbing for my arm. I moved again and looked at her.

"I was kinda hoping I wouldn't have to do this," I said and before the maid could ask what it was I showed her. My closed fist connected with her jaw making her head swing back. Since she wasn't expecting the punch it shocked her and made her fall backwards to the floor. She opened her eyes putting a hand to her jaw were I had hit her then looked up at me. I stood over her and smiled slightly looking down before lifting my foot and kicking her hard in the face knocking her head back. Once her head hit the floor she didn't get back up. I looked around to make sure no one was coming out of there rooms to see what was going on. Once I was sure no one was coming out I leaned down to the maid and slipped my hands in her pockets pulling out a master card key. I smiled as I held up the card then looked back down to the maid. I knew I couldn't just leave her there someone was bound to come out of their room sooner or later. I walked to the closest door and opened it with the card poking my head inside. I looked around before calling out. After a moment or two and I got no response I figured no one was here so I opened the door wider. I then went back to the maid and grabbed her feet dragging her into the room. I dropped her feet down once I got her in the door. I then stepped over her walking back out closing the door behind me. The first time I tried to close the door I ended up hitting the maid in the head with it. I moved her head out of the way with my foot and closed the door quickly hearing her head roll back and hit the closed door. I laughed quietly to myself. I looked over at the maids cart and a smile grew across my face. They were just making this way too easy for me. I got behind the cart and pushed it up the hall till I got to Bela's room. I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. I tapped my fingers on the cart as I became nervous, hoping Bela didn't recognize me. Bela answered the door talking on her cell phone. She took one look at me and waved me in before turning back and walking back inside. I raised an eyebrow a little surprised this whole Hannah Montana thing worked. I pushed the cart inside and made my way over to her bed. I looked down at it before I remembered I don't make beds. I don't see any point to it your just going to sleep in it again. I sighed under my breath and began to rip the sheets from the bed. As I did I could hear Bela speaking from inside the next room. I didn't know who she was talking to or what they were saying but I could hear her.

"Look I need the Mojo bag. If I get it I can give it to the witch doctor and she can tell me how to get out of this crappy deal," Bela said almost yelling at the other person. It was quite obvious that who ever was on the other end knew about the supernatural but that doesn't narrow the list down. I thought to myself as Bela stopped talking to listen to the other person.

_Deal what deal? What could Bela have gotten herself into?" _

"I understand that, but I need it. I will pay whatever you want for it just send it to me,"

_Whoa pay? Bela doesn't pay for anything what the hell is going on?_

"No you listen to me, my time is running out. If I don't get out of this deal I will die!" My eyes flew wide open when I heard those words leave her mouth.

_Die? No Bela can't die; something else must be going on. _

I almost pleaded with myself as Bela hung up the phone and slammed it down on the table. She then stomped off to the bathroom. I listened as she slammed the door shut but I couldn't move. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I felt the tears swell up behind my eyes but I held them back. I walked slowly and quietly over to Bela's phone and opened it up. I went to the call list and looked for the last out going call. I found the number then looked around finding a pen. I wrote down the number on my hand then put the phone back and left the motel room. I silently and slowly walked down the hall, went down the elevator, walked out of the motel and across the road to the car. I sat behind the wheel for a few minutes gripping at the steering wheel just staring out onto the road. But I couldn't move. Then it all went through me and the tears begun to fall from my eyes rolling down my cheeks. I leaned my head forward placing my forehead on the steering wheel letting the tears continue to flow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey Lizzie its Sam again this is the 7th message I've left. Can you just call me back when you get them? Thanks," Sam said into his mobile before hanging up and sitting down on the end of the bed. Sam and Dean had driven out of town to the next booking themselves into another motel room. Dean sat on a chair with a beer in his hand looking at his brother.

"It's no point man, she's probably with Bela right now laughing it up," Dean said putting the beer bottle to his lips and drinking down a mouthful.

"Oh shut up Dean it's not like we're never lied to her before. Besides I know you helped her because you only wanted to know what Bela was up to. I was wrong before you don't care about Lizzie you were just using her," Sam said standing up and walking out of the motel room. Dean looked at the closed door for a couple of minutes, Sam words rolling around over and over inside his head. He shock his head slightly and quickly drunk down the rest of his beer. He then pulled out his cell phone and called my number.

I could hear the phone ringing beside me from my spot on the bed. I looked down at it and saw the name flashing on the screen. I opened the phone before closing it straight away hanging up on Dean. I then opened it again turning my phone off. He was the last person I wanted to speak to.

Dean looked at his phone after I hung up and dialled my number once again this time going straight to voice mail. He closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. Dean sat there for a few minutes staring into nothing thinking. He then got up from his seat grabbing his jacket and put it on. He looked around finding a piece of paper and a pen writing Sam a note telling him he will be back soon. He then grabbed his car keys and left the motel room. He got into his car and started it up but he didn't go anywhere. He sat behind the wheel of his car for a few moments wondering why he was doing this. Why was he going out of his way? He turned the car off as he thought about it some more not being able to find a real reason to go. He put his hand on the door handle ready to open it again when Sam's voice popped inside his head. Did Lizzie think he was just using her too? But why would it matter if she did it wouldn't be the first girl he had used. Dean sighed taking his hand off the handle and putting them back on the wheel. He turned the keys starting the car up once again and drove off back to Carson City.

Back in motel room I hadn't moved much. I still laid on my bed looking up at the ceiling. The tears that had ran down my cheeks now stained my cheeks showing anyone who saw me that I had been crying. It was late well around midnight but I couldn't go to sleep. The thought that I was going to lose Bela keep playing over and over in my head. I didn't really know what was going on but I knew enough. I heard a soft knock at my door; I looked over at the door and sighed.

"Go away, I don't care what you want or got just go away," I said rolling over onto my side so my back of facing the door. Then I heard the door slowly open behind me, I rolled my eyes starting to get very pissed off.

"Don't you know what go away …." I rolled over seeing who was at the door and stopped talking. Dean stood at the door looking down at me. At first I thought he was just going to yell at me again because I wouldn't let him do it over the phone but after looking at his face it didn't seem like he was.

"I…I tried to call," Dean said softly still looking down at me. He seemed surprised to find me sitting alone in my room.

"I know, I turned my phone off," I said wiping my cheeks hoping Dean hadn't noticed but he had.

"Have you been crying Lizzie?"

"No…Look you already said what you needed to say so why don't you go away and yell at me another time," I said rolling back over on to my side so my back was facing Dean. I closed my eyes and heard the door close thinking he had left. Then I felt someone sit down on the side of the bed and put a hand on my arm. I rolled over to see who it was but I pretty much already knew it was Dean. I sat up moving his hand off my arm.

"I told you to leave," I said looking away from Dean. But he didn't go he just looked at me.

"Lizzie what happened?" Dean asked ignoring the fact I told him to leave. He could tell I was upset about something.

"Like you would care," I said coldly still not looking at him, but he made me look at him. He put his hand on my chin and slowly turned my head towards him. As I looked at him tears begun to swell up in my eyes again. "It's Bela…She…" I stopped trying to hold back tears. "I over heard her on the phone…She's dying," I said finally breaking down and starting to cry as the last word left my lips. Dean moved closer to me putting his arms around me pulling me into him and I let him. I didn't care anymore. I cried against his chest as Dean slowly rocked me and stoked my hair. I couldn't work out why he was here but right now it didn't matter all I needed was to feel something other thing this pain. I pulled my head away from Dean's chest and looked up at him. He looked down at me as he felt me pull away and then he pushed aside my hair that had come across my face. Then I couldn't really help myself. I leaned up and pressed my lips against Dean moving my lips into a kiss, I could feel Dean pressed his lip back against mine kissing me back. His hand moved to my cheek and he begun to stroke my cheek gently with him thumb. I opened my mouth a little and slide my tongue out meeting his lips, sliding my tongue softly over his bottom lip as he opened his mouth deepening the kiss and sliding his tongue out meeting mine. Our tongues twisted around each others before he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I ran my hands up Dean's shirt taking hold of the collar on his jacket and slowly pulled him down as I started to lay down on the bed again. Dean moved with me moving himself so he was lying on top of me. Placing either hand at my sides holding himself up over me. All this time keeping our lips locked together in an passionate kiss. I moved my hand from his collar and wrapped them around the back of his neck. Dean pulled away from the kiss leaving his eyes closed and rested his forehead on mine.

"Lizzie, we can't do this," Dean said in almost a whisper before pushing his lip back against mine.

"I know," I muttered against his lips. Dean groaned and rolled over onto his back laying beside me. "Sorry, I guess I just had to do that,"

"It's alright I wasn't complaining. For Jailbait you're very good," Dean said chuckling a little. "But I'm not the best guy to start anything with." I looked over at Dean a little confused. If he was talking about the fact his the guy version of a slut it didn't bother me because I was the girl version of one.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked and he sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Because…After this year I'm not going to be around anymore." He turned his head a looked at me. "I made a deal to save Sam life and in return I have to go to hell."

_A deal wasn't Bela talking about that? _I thought to myself sitting up.

"Umm…Who did you make this deal with?" I asked Dean looked up at me but didn't sit up.

"A cross road demon. Sam had died and I wanted him back. They can pretty much do anything bring someone back, give you a special gift, take someone away but there's a price they get your soul," Dean explained to me.

_Take someone away. Making a deal. Oh my god our parents. _

"When did you make this deal?" I asked.

"Almost a year ago," He answered and I sighed in relief. It couldn't be our parents they have been dead longer then a year. "But everyone else gets ten years I got one because I'm a pain in the ass."

_Ten years…Okay my parents died when I was eight and that was….Oh god almost ten years ago. No she couldn't of, why would Bela make a deal to have a parents killed._

I sat there lost in my thoughts staring at the wall. Dean looked up at me then sat up putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked me pulling me away from my thoughts. I turned me head to him and smiled slightly.

"I'm fine….I'm always fine, and I have to go," I said getting off the bed I grabbed my jacket and put it on. Before Dean could say anything his phone rang. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw it was Sam.

"Hey Sam what is it?" Dean asked into the phone.

"Where are you?" Sam asked into the phone Dean had been gone for a couple of hours now.

"I'm just…Ah…"

"You're with Lizzie aren't you?" Sam asked into the phone cutting Dean off.

"No...Look I'll be back soon okay, bye," Dean said hanging up the phone.

"You should go back to Sam, I'll be alright by myself," I said walking to the door. Dean moved so he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No his fine, I'll stay here and help you. I said I would so I'm going to," I went to protest about it but he saw it coming. He stood up and grabbed hold of both my arms. "I'm not going Lizzie we'll find out what's wrong with your sister." I looked up at him and nodded. I knew he wasn't going to go anywhere. And to be honest that's what I was kind of hoping for. Well I was hoping for a lot more but I knew that couldn't happen, not yet anyway.

"Alright we just need to know were to start," Dean said letting go of me.

"Well I have the number of the person she called when she was talking about how she's…you know," I said knowing if I say it again I will probably start crying. Dean knew it as well and nodded slightly.

"Okay…Wait how did you get the number?" Dean asked a little confused knowing if I went up to Bela she wouldn't know it's me.

"I dressed up like a blonde maid and went into her room. She didn't even looks at me twice,"

"Right…So where the number?" Dean asked and I held out my hand with the number on it. It had been smudged a bit but you could still make out the numbers. Dean looked down at my hand and read the number to himself. "Alright now we just have to think of a way to make him talk to us and tell us what he knows about Bela."

"Well we could just call him and abuse him," Dean gives me a look to tell me he doesn't need to say anything cause it's a stupid idea. "Or we could track him down by his number and torture him till he tells us what we want to know." I said with a shrug.

"That's not a bad idea expect how are we meant to track him down?" Dean asked and I sighed thinking about the stupidity of the question.

"You have police, FBI and state trooper badges in your car. You go into the police station and ask if they can get the address by the number and make up some bullshit about him being in town. When they look him up his bound to have a record all Bela's clients do," Dean just looked at me folding his arms over his chest.

"Wait…how did you know I had those badges in my car?" Dean asked.

"Oh I went through your car," I said with a smile and turned around walking out of the motel room. Dean laughed to himself walking out behind me and closing the door. "Of course you did."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We pulled up outside the police station in the Impala, after Dean saw what car I was driving around he told me I had to get rid of it. He made me take the car and ditch it. He followed behind me in his car to make sure I did. I wasn't too happy about that considering it was a nice car but oh well I can always get another one. Dean leaned over opening the glove box in front of me and pulled out a small box that held all of his fake I.D's in it.

"Alright you stay here and I'll be back soon," Dean said opening his car door.

"What? Why do I have to wait here?" I protested stopping Dean from getting out. He turned and looked at me.

"Because I think if I take Jailbait in with me they won't believe me. So stay here and I'll be back soon," Dean said and I had to admit that he did make a good point. I sighed in defeat and leaned back in my seat. Dean nodded knowing I had giving up and got out of the car closing it behind me. He walked around the front of the car and into the police station. I looked around his car with a smirk on my face wondering what else I could get into.

Dean walked into the police station and walked up the first police officer he saw at the front desk. He waited for the police officer to get off the police.

"Can I help you?" the officer asked. Dean looked at the officer; he was the classic police officer. Neat uniform, coffee in one hand and a stomach that supported the fact that police like donuts.

"Yeah I'm Agent Thomas FBI," Dean said taking out his badge and showing it to the officer quickly. "I'm currently in the middle of an investigation which I can't disgust right now. But we got a new lead a phone number in fact and I need you to run a trace on it and get me a name and address." The officer looked at Dean with a smug look on his face.

"Don't you have an agency of your own you can call and get that information? I have better things to do then waste my time," Dean narrowed his eyes at the officer and pressed his palms against the desk leaning forward.

"Listen to me a young girl with no one left but her sister might lose her if you don't run this search. Now will you be able to live with that?" The officer looked at Dean then took a piece of paper and a pen sliding the items across the desk to him to write the number down. Dean picked up the pen writing the number down from memory hoping he got it right. The officer then took the paper and left without saying a word to run the search for him.

It had been 20 minutes that I was sitting in Dean's car. I had found Dean's cassette tape collection and gone through it. To be honest I was kind impressed by his collection. I went to turn the car on only to find Dean had taken the keys with him. I sighed in frustration and then smirked to myself. After another 5 minutes Dean got into the car and looked at me. I didn't even know he was coming back until the door shut; I opened my eyes and looked at him making sure it was Dean. He smiled at me and looked down at the cassette player as the song highway to hell played out of the speakers.

"Nice chose," Dean said then he went to turn the key finding nothing there which was when he remembered he took his keys with him. I looked at him as I could see he was working it out. He pulled the keys out of his pocket and turned to me dangling his keys in his hand. I smiled sweetly at him.

"I…wanted to listen to music and you took the keys. I didn't start the car just the radio," I said shrugging slightly. Dean looked at me and chuckled slightly He put the keys in and started the keys up and drove off down the road. "So where are we going?" Dean pulled a piece of paper out of his jacket pocket and handed to me.

"Ever been to Dakota?" I raised an eyebrow taking the piece of paper from Dean and opening it looking at the address.

"51 Government road Oklahoma," I said reading the address.

"Yeah that's were Bela's mystery man lives so we're in for a long drive. So we'll go back and get your bags then head straight for Dakota," Dean said looking out the front window driving back to the motel.

After a couple of days of driving I woke up with my head on Dean shoulder. I yawned stretching my arms out before relaxing again against his shoulder. Dean looked down at me and laughed slightly.

"About time you got up. You can sleep through anything you know that," Dean said laughing to himself.

"Yeah I…wait what did you do while I was asleep?" I asked moving myself off Dean's shoulder and looking at him raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing…" Dean said with a smirk.

"Okay I know you're lying but I'm just going to say you're not for my own sake," I said looking out of the front window. "So where are we anyway?"

"Just outside of Oklahoma you pretty much slept through the whole drive," Dean answered my question.

"Well how about you wake me when were in Oklahoma?" I said looking at Dean, he just looked at me give me the 'you got to be kidding me' look.

We drove into town and did what Dean always goes to do first we went to go fine a cheap motel room. Dean pulled up out the front of a motel and you could just tell it was one of those places were the maid only came once a week if your lucky and where the mayor would bring his…friends. I looked out the window and shock my head.

"There is no way in hell I'm staying here," I said folding my arms over my chest.

"Why not? Its cheap and no one we don't want to run into will come here," Dean protested.

"Like who, Bela's in Carson City we're in Oklahoma who the hell will we run into?" I asked and Dean could see I wasn't about to give up.

"Well then where do you want to stay?"

The next thing Dean and I were standing at the counter of The Hilton Motel. I leaned against the counter talking to the woman behind it. She looked to see if they had any free room and lucky for us they did the only bad thing was that it would cost $1500 a night. Dean chuckled behind me and I elbowed him in the ribs and smiled at the woman. I went into my hand bug pulling out my wallet. I then opened my wallet and took out one of the many credit cards that I had and handed it to her. She took it charging the room to my card before handing it back along with two card keys. I took them from her and left my bag for the bell boy to take to my room and made my way to the elevator with Dean following behind me. We made our way up to the second floor and down the hall to our room. I opened the door and walked inside smiling. Dean walked in behind me closing the door and looking around.

"Isn't this so much better then those cheap motel's you stay in?" I said sitting down on the end of the bed and crossing my right leg over my left.

"Yeah it's nice…Just not what I'm use to," Dean said looking around slowly walking over to me.

"Oh wait until you try the steam shower," I said curling the side of my mouth.

"They have steam showers?" Dean said walking over to the bathroom and opening the door having a look inside. "You know I think we should go see the guy later I'm just gonna…Yeah." Dean said pointing into the bathroom and then walking in shutting the door behind him. I laughed as he walked into the bathroom and laid back on the bed.

After Dean had finished his extremely long shower we headed out to go pay Bela's mystery phone man a visit. I was looking at the sheet of paper that Dean had got from the police as we drove down the streets trying to find the house. I read over his information seeing his name was Matthew White and his got a record for break and enter, assault and stealing. Sounds just like the people Bela would hang around. I was still reading over the page when the car came to a stop. I put the sheet of paper down and looked around before Dean pointed past me to a house.

"That's it," He said looking out of the window. I looked out my window as well and nodded slightly. "Okay you stay here I'll go talk him." Dean said about to get out of the car. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"No not this time. I'm going with you and you will just have to deal with it."

"No it's too dangerous, we have no idea what's going on. Just wait here," Dean protested.

"Listen Daddy I'm not sitting in the car while you run around. I could have stayed at home if I wanted you to do that. Now either you come in with me or I come back later and go in by myself. Either way I'm going in there," I said as Dean sighed in defeat, he knew he couldn't stop me if I really wanted to go. He nodded slowly and I got out of the car and Dean followed suit. He walked around the side of the car to me and walked ahead of me up to the front door of the house. Dean knocked on the door three times then waited for someone to come to the door. The door was answered by a maid, she asked who we we're and Dean once again got out his FBI Badge and showed her. She nodded and told us to wait while she left to go get Mr White. He came to the door and leaned against the frame.

"Hello Mr White, I'm agent…"

"No your not," Matthew said cutting Dean off. Dean turned slightly looking at me then back at him and smiled uneasily.

"What?"

"Your not FBI, the badge is fake. I'll take it you're the guy who looked me up in Carson City. I knew you were coming. But I didn't know you were bringing me school girls. Nice pick," Matthew said looking past Dean at me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Not gonna happen," Dean stood in the way of Matthew and me.

"Okay your right we're here on other…"

"We wanna know what's going on with Bela Talbot," I said cutting Dean off, Dean turned around to me.

"Lizzie shut up," He said almost at a whisper but Matthew still heard it.

"Lizzie as in Bela's little sister, well come on in then," Matthew said pushing himself off the door and walking away from it expecting us to follow. Dean and I both just watched as he did a little confused. Then I shrugged my shoulders and walked into the house. Dean tried to stop me but couldn't so he followed me in. We followed Matthew into a large open living room. He gestured towards a couple of sits and Dean and I took a seat each while Matthew sat down in front of us both.

"Bela's dying, what do you know about it?" I asked before Matthew could even get comfortable in his seat. He looked at me and laughed leaning back in his seat.

"More then you apparently, how much do you really know about your sister's past?" Matthew asked me.

"Enough, but I don't want to know about that I want to know about her future," I said coldly normally I wouldn't mind playing little games I could always turn them my way, but right now I had no time for them.

"Well…Who is he?" Matthew asked pointing at Dean.

"Dean Winchester, why?" I said before Dean could answer not really seeing the point to the question. '

"In that case I can only tell you this, Bela's up coming death is a result of her past something she did a long time ago and right now she's trying to change that," As Matthew spoke the thought that Bela had made a deal ten years ago popped back into my head. It was becoming more and more likely that was the case. But there was only one way I could find out for sure I had to talk to Bela, confront her about it. But she wouldn't tell me if Dean was there. Matthew stood up from his chair.

"That's all I can tell you," then he left the room. Dean looked over at me and then stood up walking over to my chair as I sat there staring at the wall blankly lost in my thoughts. He took my hand pulling me away from my thoughts. I looked up at him then stood up and took my hand from his and then walked out of the house.

Back in the motel room I laid down on the bed in my silk short night grown and one of the fluffy robes that the Motel supplied for there guests. Dean was back in the steam shower and had been for about 20 minutes now. I was a bit worried Dean wouldn't want to go back to cheap motels after this. I had my phone out and I was scrolling down to Bela's name tapping my finger on the call button. If I called her she could just hang up on me but if I saw her face to face she couldn't. But she could slam the door in my face. Either way I'm totally screwed. I looked away from my phone as Dean came out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel. He had nothing on but a long pair of pants. I raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly.

"You calling someone?" Dean asked throwing his towel over the back of a chair. I looked at my phone and closed it putting it on the table beside the bed.

"No not really,"

"Right...anyway we have a problem, one bed," I looked at Dean a little confused.

"And the problem is? It's a king size," I said sitting up and taking the fluffy robe off and throwing it to the floor beside the bed. Dean just watched me as I did.

"Are you sure that's a good idea. Us sleeping in the same bed, I mean I can sleep on the…"

"Don't be stupid. I promise I won't bite…well maybe I will," I said with a smirk on my lips as I pulled the bed covers back and laid in the bed under neath them. I moved over onto my side and patted the top of the bed. "Come on, what are you so worried about?" Dean looked at me then the bed and knew I had a point but then again both Dean and I knew what we both wanted but there was the little problem of me being underage. Dean walked over to the bed pulling the bed covers back and got into the bed. He laid on his back for a few moments looking up at the ceiling then he turned on his side and looked at me.

"Lizzie…" Dean started to speak but I cut him off by pressing my lips against his feeling him give in as he begun to kiss me back softly. Dean put his hand on my cheek rubbing my cheek softly with his thumb. I softly broke away from the kiss and opened my eyes looking at him as he softly did the same.

"See it's just a kiss, it doesn't have to mean anything," I said to Dean then rolled over so my back was facing Dean. I could hear him sigh quietly behind me. I didn't believe a word of what I just said but Dean did and I wanted him to. We may live in the same word but we're too different for anything to happen. Even if I was old enough there could never be anything there no matter how much I wanted it. Besides I've heard all about Dean and his woman I knew I was just another notch in his bed post and normally I would be fine with that because it went the same for me. But for some reason this time it seemed different. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I woke up early the next morning which is a thing I never do without my alarm going off. I opened my eyes slowly to find myself face to face with Dean. Some times in the night I had rolled over onto my other side and faced him. Also Dean had at some point found his way of putting his arm around me. I lifted my head slightly and looked down at his arm over me and shock my head slightly. I could tell that Dean was still in a deep sleep so I slowly moved my way out from underneath his arm and out of the bed trying hard not to wake him up. I picked up the robe I had left on the floor by the bed side the night before and put it on tying it up at the front. I smiled slightly feeling the soft fluffy martial against my skin and my memoires flew back to a long time ago when I was about six and my Father brought me a teddy bear that was about as big as I was then. The fur was so soft and I slept with it each night. But this memory soon went cold as I remembered that so far everything linked up with Bela having something to do with there death. And what if I found out she did, would I really want to know? Bela was the only family I had left really I couldn't lose her but I don't know if I could forgive her if she had done something to our parents. I pushed the thoughts away I knew if I was thinking that when I confronted Bela I wouldn't wait for the answer. I turned looking at Dean as he slept. He wasn't such a bad guy, not as bad as Bela said. In a small way I kind of trusted him a little more then I trusted Bela. But I knew Bela didn't trust him and I knew that if he was there when I confronted Bela she would only lie to me. There was a chance she would lie to me even if it's just me but if Dean's there then there's no if about it. I sighed pushing my hair back, I didn't really want to go without him but I knew I had to if I wanted to know the truth. I walked away from the bed side and grabbed my bag going into the bathroom and taking a quick shower. After my shower I got out and dried myself off then changed into a clean pair of clothes. I walked out of the bathroom carrying my bag with me in one hand and brushing my wet hair with the other hand. I stopped at the door looking at the bed to find Dean sitting up on the end of the bed looking at me. He looked down at the bag in my hand and knew I was planning on leaving most likely without him.

"You going somewhere?"

"Uh…" I started my mind racing to find a lie but I knew there was no point lying to him he always found out in the end. "Yeah I was, I was going to go see Bela. I need to know what's going on and she's the only one who can tell me." Dean nodded and stood up from the bed.

"Alright well I'll get my stuff and we'll go,"

"No, I need to go by myself. She doesn't trust you Dean I don't even think she trust me. But if your there she won't tell me a thing," I said looking at him, I could see something strange in his eyes, he seemed kind of hurt. But that's not like Dean; I mean I knew he was only interested in me because he couldn't have me. Why would he be so hurt by me leaving him? But then it changed in a split second his facial expression went from hurt to not caring at all.

"Fine whatever, I mean you got what you wanted it's just like a Talbot to run off," Dean said with a smirk across his face. He could change his facial expression all he wanted but his eyes told another story, it still carried the hurt look in them.

"Look Dean I'm not trying…"

"You hang around here then you'll miss your sister," Dean said cutting me off. I sighed softly under my breath and shock my head and left the room. I went down into the main area and up to the front desk handing in my key.

"Are you both checking out?" The woman asked from behind the counter, I thought about it a moment then shock my head.

"No in fact I would like to pay for a couple more nights," I said and the woman smiled as I took a credit card out and she charged two more nights to my card. I took my card and went outside. The doorman hailed me a cab and I made my way to the airport. I wouldn't be able to drive back down to Carson City by myself, way to far.

Dean sat on the end of the bed and after ten minutes he was sure I wasn't coming back. He got up and got changed into some clean clothes he had in his bag. He then picked up his jacket and put it on and then picked up his bag and headed for the door. He turned back to scan the room making sure he didn't leave anything behind when he spotted something on the table beside the bed. He walked over to the bed and picked up the phone realizing that it was mine. He then remembered back to the night before when I had my phone out and put it down on the table. He looked at the phone for a few moments then put it in his jacket pocket. He figured since I was being a bitch then he wouldn't give it back. He left the room and went down to the front desk to hand in his room key. The woman looked at the number on the key and then up at Dean.

"Um…The young woman who was staying with you paid for another two days," Dean was a little shocked by this. He didn't know why I would do something like that. The room cost a lot of money and even through it wasn't really her money she still did it.

"Thank you but I'll still be leaving," The woman nodded and signed Dean out of the motel. Dean then walked outside and over to his car. He sat behind the wheel for a moment trying to work out why I would do that. But there was only one way to find out. Dean started up his car and sped off down the road leaving the town and heading back to Nevada.

Taking a plane was not as easy as I thought it would be. It took me over a day and three planes to get back to Carson City. By the time I got there I was so tired. I sat down on one of the seat at the airport and leaned my head back almost falling asleep. But I woke myself I still had something to do and jetlag or not I was going to do it. I pushed myself up off the chair and picked my bag and walked out of the airport. I looked around looking for a taxi but only finding a line. I waited in line closing my eyes almost falling asleep as I stood there. For a moment I wish Dean was here with his car. But I pushed those thoughts aside and stepped forward as people started getting into the taxis.

I finally go to the front of the line and into a taxi. I slide into the back of the taxi and told the taxi drive to go to The Twilight Towers. He nodded and put his foot down driving out of the airport car park. I sat back in the seat and laughed softly to myself remembering the first time I got to America and I got in the taxi and the taxi driver was flirting with me. I looked out the window lost in my memoires when the taxi pulled up outside the Motel Bela was staying at. I paid the taxi driver and got out of the taxi. I stood in front of the Motel for a moment and then took a deep breath in. Once I walk in there it was going to change everything for me. I knew it but I needed to find out. I held onto the strap of my bag tightly and made my way into the Motel. I went up to Bela's floor and stood in front of her door. I slowly moved my hand up and knocked three times on the door. I stood there for a couple of minute but no one came to the door. I knocked again but harder this time and when I did the door opened a little. I frowned and pushed the door open all the way and looked inside Bela's room my eyes widen at the state of the room. I walked in slowly and looked around. Everything was pushed over and broken. Someone had been in here and they attacked Bela. I dropped my bag and ran around the Motel room looking for Bela, calling out her name but there was no use. I knew she wasn't there but I had to try. I sat down on the bed as a tear formed in my eye and ran down my cheek. I didn't know what I was meant to do now.

Night soon fell over the sky and I was still in Bela's Motel room unsure of what to do. I had moved myself up to the top of Bela's bed and I brought my knees up near my chest and wrapped my arms around my knees crying softly to myself. I could hear someone walking up the hall but I didn't care they weren't important. Well at least I didn't think so. But that thought changed when the person came to the door which I had left opened.

"Lizzie…" I heard from a familiar voice. I turned my head looking at the door to see Dean standing there. He had driven non stop until he got back here. But he didn't think he would walk in on this scene. I turned my head away from Dean and looked straight ahead of me. I wasn't looking at anything in particle I was just staring. I licked my bottom lip tasting the salt from my tears as another tear fell from my eyes. Dean softly walked over to the bed stepping over the objects on the floor and sat down beside me. "What happened?"

"I don't know…I come up here and it was like this. I don't know where Bela is but I don't think she just went home," I said tears rolling down my face as different thought ran through my mind of what could of happened to her, what is happening to her and then I begun crying hard. Dean put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to his chest and I let him. I laid my head against his chest and cried. He puts his other arm around me and held me tightly letting me cry. Dean put his lips on the top of my head and kissed me gentle just telling me know he was there.

"We'll find her Lizzie, I promise I'm not going anywhere until we do," Dean promised me muttering against my skin as his lips were still against my head. I nodded slightly against his chest as I begun to cry a little less.

After I had calmed down Dean rang his brother and asked him to come back up to Carson City telling him we were in Bela's room. About an hour later Sam showed up at the door and walked inside slowly just as Dean did trying not to step on anything. I was now lying down on the bed. I had fallen asleep from the jetlag and the crying I was very tired. Dean called Sam over into another room quietly trying not to wake me up.

"What's going on?" Sam asked and Dean hushed his brother telling him to lower his voice.

"That's what we're going to work out. Bela's gone missing and Lizzie needs to find her. So we have got to find out where she's gone," Dean explained to Sam. "Did you bring the stuff?"

"Yeah," Sam said swinging the bag off his shoulder and passing it to Dean. Dean opened the bag and took out an EMF meter and Sam did the same and they both begun to move around the Motel room moving the EMF meter over the object that's laid on the floor trying to pick up any electromagnetic frequencies. This will tell them if there was a demon or something supernatural in the Motel room. "Just one thing if some Demons took Bela wouldn't people of seen that?" Sam asked slowly walking around.

"Yeah I guess…" Dean said getting cut of by his EMF meter buzzing; he noticed it did this as he walked towards the bathroom. He walked inside as the hand on the meter got higher and more of the lights on top lite up. "Unless they went out the window. Sam I think I got something." Dean said and Sam came into the bathroom. Dean walked up to the window which had been broken and ran the EMF meter across it as it spiked to the highest it could. He turned it off and ran his finger along the window seal. "It's sulphur; there was a demon in here." Dean turned and looked at Sam.

"What are you going to tell Lizzie?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, I don't know if I should tell her the truth it's probably gonna hurt her more," Dean said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I can handle it," I said appear at the door. Sam turned around and Dean looked past Sam at me. "What is it?"

"It's Bela…We think…we think she was taken by Demons. Well we kind of know she was," Sam explained to me after Dean couldn't seem to find the words. I nodded slowly looking around the room.

"Lizzie we'll find her we won't let anything hurt her I promise," Dean said finally finding his voice.

"I know because once we do I'm gonna kill her myself," I said coldly walking out of the bathroom. Dean and Sam exchanged a glance then followed me out of the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

My change of attitude confused both of the Winchester boys hey didn't understand. Well when Sam walked into the bathroom after Dean called him in I woke up. I could hear them talking in the bathroom as I laid on the bed with my eyes open staring up at the ceiling. I wondered to myself why I cared that much. Bela didn't seem to care enough to tell me what's going on. After the word demon came out of Dean's mouth I knew it must have been true. Bela didn't care enough not to take my parents away from me. I needed them and she took them from me made me grow up to fast. I was eight. I couldn't forgive that. I got up and grabbed my bag and throw it on the bed. I unzipped it and pulled out my 45. Once I heard those words from Bela I was going to kill her. Either way she was going to die but I wanted to do it myself to let her know just how much she hurt me by taking them away. I put my 45 in my back pocket so I knew were it was when I needed it. Now all I had to do it find Bela and I needed the Winchesters help for that.

The boys followed me out of the bathroom; this time as I walked around I was being less careful as I kicked stuff out of my way.

"Wait, what do you mean kill her?" Sam asked me, I turned around and looked at him.

"Umm how else can I put it? She won't be here, you two should be happy about that," I said coldly.

"Look Bela pisses us off but were not going to kill her," Dean said to me.

"You don't have to I'm going to,"

"No we're not going to help you find her," Dean said shaking his head.

"You promised me Dean, but I shouldn't be surprised how many promises have you broken to girls? No need to answer that," I said rolling my eyes and turning around and begun to walk out of the Motel room. Dean stormed up to me and grabbed me by the arm and swang me around making my back hit a wall. He followed me moving up close and putting a hand up near his head so I couldn't move.

"Listen to me, I don't know what changed in the last couple of minutes but we are not going to let you kill anyone. Now once you get those stupid thoughts out of your head we'll go back to helping you. Also I'm not about to break a promise, not to you," I was a little surprised by Dean's last statement; I also knew I couldn't find Bela without the Winchester's help. I could break into anywhere but when it came to Demons I was a little clueless. I looked down and nodded.

"Your right I'm sorry Dean," I said looking up to him with the threat of crying again visible in my eyes. "I just don't know what to do." Dean moves his hand to the back of my head and once again pulled me close to him. I was lying of course I knew he would find out but hopefully Bela would be dead by then. I could hear Dean's heart beating against my ear and for a moment I felt safe, I always did in his arms. But I would never let him know that his not the share your feelings type of person, I don't even know if he has feelings…well none for me. Sam cleared his throat.

"I'm gonna go get the stuff," Sam said pointing to the door letting us know he was leaving and then he walked out. I pulled my head away from Dean's chest and looked up at him a little confused.

"What stuff?" Dean didn't answer me he just had that cheesy grin on his face that he always seemed to get.

The stuff that Sam was referring to were outfits. Sam and Dean walked out of the other room where they were getting changed and stood in front of me.

"What do you think?" Dean asked and I had to admit they looked hot. Both boys were dressed up like security guards from the Motel. Now I totally understood the saying 'I love a man in uniform'.

"I think…it will work," I said nodding but believe me I was thinking so much more then that.

"Alright you go down to my car and wait and we'll be done soon," Dean said walking over to me and handing me his car keys.

"How do you know I'm not going to drive off in it, It is a hot little car," I said with a smirk taking the keys from Dean.

"I trust you not to," Dean said to me and this surprised me even more then his other comment before. After he said that he and Sam both left the room. I stool there for a few moments looking down at the keys before I left as well.

Dean and Sam made there way down to the security room walking in to find a security guard there.

"Can I help you boys with something?" The security guard asked.

"Yeah were here to let you go on your break," Dean said with that same cheesy grin.

"But my break is in another hour," the security guard said.

"Uh…" Dean looked at Sam lost for an answer. Sam looked at Dean then at the security guard.

"New union rule everyone has to have a break every hour," Sam said the security guard shrugged and got up.

"Sounds good enough for me," He then left the two Winchesters in the security room. The both took a seat in front of the monitors.

"Okay the maid goes to the room around 4. Lizzie told the maid to go away today and if they have seen the room like it was they would have called the police so she was taken some time after 4 yesterday and before 12 today," Dean said as Sam started going thought a computer file.

"Okay got it starting from 4 yesterday," Sam played the video of the front entrance and sped it up so they could look through them quickly. Around about the 7 O'clock mark the boys say something. They saw Sam walking into the Motel. They stopped the video.

"Sam were you here yesterday?" Dean said looking at Sam and Sam just gave him a look. Dean nodded and they went back to playing the video but slowed it day so that each frame was showed for a second. And that's when they saw it.

"I'll be damned we got another one," Dean said as he watched the screen as the thing that looked like Sam glanced at the camera and its eyes flashed.

"Shape shifter," Sam said but he didn't need to. Sam got out his lap top and connected it with the Motel's computer and downloaded the file onto his lap top. Then both the Winchester got up and left the security room and Motel.

I sat in the back seat with my head leaning back against the seat and my eyes closed. I didn't see Sam and Dean coming to the car. They both opened there doors and got in closing the doors behind them at the same time. I opened my eyes and moved my head forward looking at them kinking my eyebrow. I then shook my head and leaned forward resting my arms on the top of the front seat.

"So just how screwed is my sister?" The two boys turned and looked at me. I didn't sound very concerned for her and to be honest I wasn't.

"Well we know she didn't get to go see that witch doctor of hers. Also we know why she there was no forced entry. She let the demon in," Dean explained to me, I raised my eyebrow even further and looked at them both.

"She thought it was me. We're dealing with a shape shifter so that means it can be anyone it's seen sort of like a copy. It probably watched Bela for a few days and worked out who she would let in without question. Which isn't a lot of people," Sam explained after see the look on my face knowing I needed to know more before I completely understood. I nodded slowly taking it all in and then leaned back on my seat.

"So we find this shape shifter thingy and we find Bela. So how do we find it?" I asked.

"Well they usually stay under ground and it usually stays in the same area. So we'll see if there are any cases of someone being same place same time and work from there. Then we get to go under ground and find your sister," Dean answered me.

"Right so until then if I see something that looks like Bela I just start shooting?" Dean just shook his head at my question and turned back around in his seat.

"The only way to kill a shape shifter is with silver. But you'll leave that to us alright?" Sam said looking at me waiting for me to say yes before he turned back around. I nodded my head but again I was lying. There was no way I was going to let them go off on there own. Not when I had things to do with Bela. Sam turned around in his seat and Dean saw this as his que to start the car up and drive off which is what he did.

We found ourselves back in the same Motel as we were in when we first got here but this time we only got the one room. The boys weren't planning on sleeping and if they did they wouldn't be sleeping at the same time. I think I would be the one doing most of the sleeping. The boys sat up there stuff. Sam got out his Laptop and Dean got copies of Newspapers for the last couple of months and they both begun working trying to find anything on the Shape shifter. I didn't have anything to do so I grabbed a couple of the newspapers and starts working my way through them.

I was lying down on my stomach on the bed with my feet in the air and my hand holding up my head while the other turned the pages of the newspaper. I had gotten half way through my forth newspaper when I started to get that feeling I did when I was in English Class. I suddenly felt very tired and could hardly keep my eyes open I was that bored. I turned the page again and then rubbed my eyes trying to keep them open. I knew I had to find anything to find Bela. The boys believed I wouldn't do anything I guess I've become very good at lying which at the end of the day isn't something to be proud of. Once I did what I had to do the Boys will know I had lied to them but that was a risk I was willing to take. I yawned as I turned another page knowing there wasn't going to be anything useful on the next page but I had to hope so. I looked down at the page and saw I was right nothing unless the Shape Shifter is throwing a parade down the main street and if it was then I don't see why it was so bad. I was about to throw the newspaper across the room and storm out when Sam spoke up.

"I've got something," Both Dean and I got up and moved behind Sam chair and looked over his shoulder at the laptop screen as Sam read the article out.

"About a week ago a young woman was found dead in her own house. The only thing is her prints are the only ones found around the house and on the murder weapon and it can't be suicide because the knife was held at an impossible angle if you were trying to kill yourself. Also she was cut up pretty badly but she didn't die from lost of blood she died when the knife pierced her heart but by the time that happened she was so week she wouldn't have been able to lift the knife," Sam said scanning the article giving us the cliff notes.

"Sounds like a Shape Shifter to me," Dean said stand up straight. "Is there anymore?"

"Yeah there was a week before that and one a week before that and so on for the last month and there all in the same area. There all around Park Ridge Drive and Madison Avenue," Sam said looking down at his laptop at the other articles.

"Alright then lets go," Dean said patting Sam on the shoulder and then walking over and getting his keys. Sam shut the laptop and put it aside getting up walking to the door. Dean turned and looked at me. "Remember stay here we'll find Bela and bring her back okay." I looked at Dean and nodded he smiled slightly at me then turned and walked out of the door following Sam. I sat down in the seat that Sam was sitting in and waited for about ten minutes until I was sure they were gone. I then grabbed my leather jacket and threw it around myself and left the Motel room. I was going to find my sister even if it killed us both.


End file.
